Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to die holder devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to die holder devices for clamping devices particularly used in oilfield operations and to methods of gripping oilfield components (e.g. pipe). Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a die holder device configured to couple a clamp die to a clamp arm or slide block of a clamping device such as a power tong.
Background to the Disclosure
The areas of interface between a die and a clamp arm or slide block fixture is generally an area subjected to substantial loadings and multiple load cycles. Industry standard dies often have dovetail cross section. The dovetail corners are generally areas where material stress and fatigue are of particular concern.
The clamp arms and slide blocks will typically be highly loaded parts cast, forged, or machined from high strength materials. The fabrication and replacement costs for clamp arms and slide blocks may therefore be relatively high.
The purpose of the disclosure is to overcome or reduce at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art by the features as disclosed in the description below and in the following patent claims.